


What Dreams May Come

by Goodnightwife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Your day off starts off slow but quickly begins to look up!





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @goodnightwife

It was your day off and you decided to camp out on the couch and read a trashy novel, stars flying by outside the window behind your head. Sitting on your couch in your quarters, you were completely engrossed in a particularly intense sex scene when the door chime rang. Sighing, you got up and opened the door to find Leonard McCoy standing on the other side. He had propped himself up with both hands on either side of the door frame, his head bowed until you opened the door.

“Busy?” he asked, raising his head, not yet moving from the door.

“Nope,” you replied, stepping aside to let him into your quarters.

“Good,” he stepped into your quarters and stopped right in front of you, his eyes burning into yours. The intensity of his gaze made you take a step back. Already slightly aroused from your book, his gaze was enough to push you to practically dripping wet. He followed you silently.

“Leonard? Are you okay?” You asked, taking another step back. He continued to silently stalk you until you had backed up to the wall, a gasp falling off your lips as you bump your head softly on the bulkhead. He placed his hands on either side of your shoulders, trapping you against the wall. His breathing was getting ragged as he leaned close. Never once breaking eye contact, never once letting the intensity of his gaze lessen, he slid his hands down the wall until he had your hips in his grasp and firmly pressed them against the wall.

Slowly, deliberately, he lowered his face within inches from yours, giving you time to push him away. Your bottom lip slipped between your teeth, causing his eyes to finally leave yours and settle on your mouth. His tongue slipped out and moistened his lips, a soft growl coming from his throat that you feel all the way to your core as he finally moves and crashed his lips into yours. The kiss was rough and wet, his tongue dancing with yours. He pulled your hips away from the wall only to grind his hips into them, sending shivers down your spine. His hands moved around your waist, locking you against his body and as his mouth continued to plunder yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers pushing up into his hair and gently tugging. He groaned again, grinding even hard into your body.

He ripped his lips away from yours only to attach them to your neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and cause your knees to want to give out. His strong arms holding you upright as a moan escapes your lips.

“Bed. Now.”

His voice is raspy with need. He pushed you to walk ahead of him, pulling his own clothes off as your shirt begins the trail of clothes leading to the bed. At the end of the bed, you turn to find him right behind you and completely naked. His hands reach to your shoulders and push you back onto the bed, wrapping his fingers around the waistband of your pants and ridding you of pants and underwear in one swift move. Legendary hands indeed!

Leaning back on your elbows, you pushed yourself up further on the bed, as he stalked you on his hands and knees, his hard cock smacking against his belly.

“Need you now” he growled, pulling your legs around his hips. At your breathless nod, he lined himself up and slid in, filling you. Your head fell back with the feeling of being so full, he took advantage of the space and latched on to your neck again and he began to move.

“Darlin’, so hot, so tight-“ he lost his words with his breath. Slamming into you in a frantic pace, he reached down in between your bodies and rubbed circles on your clit. Too close now to need gentleness, you were caught up in his pace and came hard. Your head flung back with a cry as your muscles clamped down on his pounding cock, pleasure shooting through your body. Slamming into you a few more times, his strokes faltered as he came, filled you with his hot seed, sweat gleaming on his skin, breaths coming in gasps.

Staying sheathed in you, he rested his forehead on your shoulder, both of you trying to catch your breath.

“Sweetheart,” he huffed out, lifting his head to smile into your eyes. “I’m sorry that was so fast and hard. Next time, I promise that I will thoroughly make it up to you.”

“Next time?” You ask. “When’s next time?”

“Now.” He grinned a devilish grin and slammed his still hard cock into you once more causing you to jerk up and realize that you are still on your couch. Your heart was pounding. Picking up the book where it had fallen when you dozed off, you marveled at how vivid your dream was when the door chime rang.

Sighing, you got up and opened the door open to find Leonard McCoy standing on the other side. He had propped himself up with both hands on either side of the doorframe, his head bowed until you opened the door.

“Busy?” he asked, raising his head, not yet moving from the door.

“Nope.” you replied, stepping aside to let him into your quarters.

 


End file.
